ArekanYullen meme
by xxYullenxLuckyxx
Summary: A mix of short Yullen/Arekan drabbles from a music meme I stumbled upon. If you wanna read,cool,if not,cool. Well if you do read,please enjoy


Meme rules

1-Pick a pairing or fandom you like.

2-Turn your music player on shuffle/random

3-Write a drabble/ficlet to each song that plays. You only have the duritation of the song, when the song starts, you start, when the song ends, you end. No lingering. NO matter how weird, horrid or wacked out your drabble/ficlet is.

4-Do ten of these, the post them

1-Maria Mena- Just hold me.

Allen layed there silently. The tears slid down his face quietly. Why must Kanda hurt him like this? He loved the Samurai so much, but all he did was use him. The sex was amazing, mind-blowing he might say.

But all he wanted was to be held by the Samurai and feel his warmth. He wanted a loving relationship, and that was all. To be loved.

2-Cascada-Bad Boy

Allen stared out the window to look at a certain raven-haired teen on his motorcylce. School girls stopped to ogle him as he took his helmet off, and hair cascaded down his back.

"Hey Kanda!" A chinese girl yelled, running over to him.

Kanda looked at the girl, then at the window, he saw Allen looking and winked.

3-Poppin Champagne-All Time Low

Music loud in the ears of the raven-haired teen drowned out Lavi's talking. But soon enough he was mesmerized by a white-haired teen. He was staring back at him relentlessly. The two eyes were locked.

Kanda felt something stir in his chest as the white-haired teen smiled at him.

4-Gravity of Love-Enigma

Moans loud as Kanda relentlessly pounded into the boy below him. Soft grunts and groans came from the Samurai as tightness enveloped him.

Allen seeing stars as Kanda hit his sweet spot dead on,and non-ceasing.

"Y-yuu!" Allen screamed, as his thrust became deep. Allen wrapped his arms around the ravens neck. Kanda brought him up into a sitting position upon his lap.

5-OMG-Usher (.)

Kanda sat I the soft chair as Allen seated himself in the raven's lap. The youngers face so close to his, breathe mingling. As Kanda was about to kiss him, said younger one got up.

Allen then pulled a remote from his breast pocket, and pressed the play button. A smooth track began to play in the background. The white-haired teen slowly started shaking his hips while pulling off his vest.

The raven teen stared at Allen now, watching his every move like a hawk. Allen then went back over to Kanda and sat on his lap again, grinding slowly.

Kanda slowly unbuttoned the white-haired teens pants. Allen then leaned into a sloppy french kiss.

6-Shaggy-Wasn't Me

Bangs could be heard from the inside of Allen's room. Kanda immediately went still wondering what was happening to HIS Moyashi.

He slowly walked in and saw clothes strewn on the floor.

Kanda picked up Allen's vest, inspecting it for blood. There was nothing on the vest, but there was another bang. He raced to Allen's room and flung the door open.

Lavi layed atop Allen, under the covers, covered in sweat. Allen yelped in suprise

The raven then slowly unsheathed mugen.

7-Adam Lambert-Aftermath

Finally the war was over, and he and Kanda could rebuild their relationship. He hoped. Allen watched the Samurai as he walked toward him.

As Kanda stood in front of the shorter Exorcists and stared into his eyes.

"I've missed you you!" Allen said,flinging his arms around Kanda's neck

Kanda captured his lips, smashing them together. The feeling of Allen's lips against him once again, sent him into the ultimate high. There tongues clashing together in sweet harmony.

8-Maria Mena-Just a little bit

Allen pulled up his shirt as he stood in front of the mirror, examining his stomach. He poked it to see if it changed in anyway.

Kanda was starring at him from the doorway, and chuckled to himself. Allen turned his head and saw Kanda in the doorway. He quickly pulled his shirt down and blushed.

The raven walked over to him,and wrapped his arms around the Moyashi's waist.

"Kanda , do you think I'm fat?" Allen asked, poking his stomach again.

"Your perfect Moyashi" Kanda answered, nuzzling his face into the crock of Allen's neck

8-Maria Mena-All this time

Allen looked at his phone, waiting to see if his boyfriend would text him back after their fight. He almost wanted to cry, he treated Kanda so bad, He would never want to talk to him again at this rate.

Allen started crying, clutching his phone in sadness. It suddenly started vibrating. He wasted no time flipping his phone open.

:From: Kanda Yuu

I still love you3

:Sent to:Allen

9-Evanescence-Like you

Allen held a single black rose in his hand, tears running down his cheeks as he stared at Kanda's casket. He wanted to die, memories of him and the rave flooded his shaken mind.

Curse the damn war, was all Allen could think. He needed to be with his other half right now, but the war destroyed that. As it was his turn to set his flower down, and view his dead lover, he broke.

He leaned down and clung to Kanda's cold chest, crying in pain,shaking him to some how bring him back.

Lavi and Cross ran over to him, pulling him off.

10-Android Lust-Stained

Kanda looked across Allen's bruised body, happy with his work. Allen looked back at him, his lip bleeding profusely. A dark gleam in his eyes.

The raven slapped him with such force and Allen's head flew back.

"You bastard!" Allen yelled,cupping his stinging cheek.

"You love it" Kanda replied, leaning into kiss the younger one. He bit Allen, then Allen groaned, giving him full access to slip his tongue down Allen's throat.

* * *

This was so fun. I hope you enjoy this as much as i did

Bai-Bai


End file.
